A Diffrent Story
by 9909
Summary: Not For Tousen Haters. Its an odd pairing and very AU. Also contains some completly made up stuff. Disclamer inside.
1. Chapter 1

Notes/Disclaimer

Do not own any Bleach mention characters. Does contain a few spoilers.

'' – thinking to self

"" –speaking

[-small action

Dialog is apart from action description.

The story picks up after Tousen's and Sajin's battle with Kenpachi. After that it's pretty much AU. Also some of the stuff is made up by me, and if you're anti-Tousen fans, don't like flashbacks or don't like odd pairings don't read. Also exploring academy days of Tousen, Sajin, Soi and Yoruichi.

Summery: Begins right when Komamura saves Kaname from Zaraki's death strike, then starts the AU.

Pairings: mainly centered on Tousen/Yoruichi with Sajin/Soi friendship implied.

Kindling Reflections

Tousen: " Komamura I.."

Sajin: " No…There's nothing to say Kaname."

Kenpachi sneered at the sight before him as Sajin's mask crumbled to the ground.

Zaraki: " It's been awhile since I've seen your face Komamura Sajin." (He's like a fox demon.)

Sajin: " It's been a long while since anyone has seen my face Kenpachi." 'Tousen is bleeding very badly only one thing to do.' " Bankia!"

Meanwhile (near the woods)

Yoruichi walked quietly through the woods to an old hangout from her academy days. As far as she knew only three other shinigami knew of its whereabouts. As she stepped on the porch her thoughts drifted to her friends. As she stepped in the foyer she felt a familiar spiritual reiatsu drop. She frowned as memories of the last time that same reiasu dropped came back.

Flashback

While Soi and Sajin were training out back, Yoruichi was cleaning their hang out up a bit. After about half an hour latter she found herself wondering where Tousen was. She knew he took extra training courses at the academy, but those had ended over twenty minutes ago. Her thought process was cut short when said shinigami came limping in.

Yoruichi: " What the hell happened to you?!"

Soi and Sajin looked from where they were relaxing and let out horrid gasp. Tousen was bleeding badly from numerous cuts along his chest and arms. What was left of his bloody-up shirt hung loosely on his shoulders. Blood began to puddle around his left foot from the gash on the lower part of the leg.

Tousen: " A hollow… So fast… managed to kill… it."

Yoruichi caught him as he passed out from blood loss and gently lowered him to the floor. Soi quickly moved to the storage closet and retrieved a few dozen healing ointments and healing herbs. Sajin had moved to retrieved a few sets of bandages and a stitching kit from the bathroom. After an hour and a half Tousen was patched up and resting in the lounge.

End Flashback

Yoruichi: ' So young to start mastering high level Bankia.' [Lets out a sigh ' All of us were.'

Meanwhile (Sajin & Tousen)

Sajin: 'Tenken destracted Zaraki nicely.'

He was flash stepping his way to Yoruichi's very location with a very badly wounded Tousen cradled carefully in his arms.

Sajin: 'I hope no one has stumbled apone our little hid away.' [looking down slightly at Tousen ' We found that place because of you Tousen.'

Flashback

Sajin: " Tousen, where are you going?"

Before Tousen began to head toward the woods he'd been staring blankly in the direction he was now heading in.

Tousen: " There's an interesting spiritual reiasu coming from the area up ahead."

Sajin[Skeptical look " Last time you followed an interesting reiasu we ended up face to face with some pretty strong hollows."

Tousen: " I pretty sure it's not coming from any hollows. In fact I think it's coming from two other shinigami."

Sajin: "Alright. If its not hollows again then lets go."

End Flashback

Sajin: 'It's also because of you we made friends with Yoruichi and Soi.'

Tousen let out a low groan of pain that made Sajin quicken his pace.

Sajin: " Don't worry Tousen we're heading somewhere safe "… 'I hope… That reiasu.' "Hmm"


	2. II:HealingHurt

Note: Sorry about the misspelling of Bankai in the last chapter.

Healing and Hurt

Meanwhile (Yoruichi)

Yoruichi stood in the hall doorway gazing apone the living room. It looked exactly how they left it all those years ago. Her attention turned quickly toward the door when she heard a loud thump came from the porch. The door flew open and she let out a horrid gasp.

Yoruichi: "Sajin, what happened?!"

She ran over to Sajin and helped lower Tousen to the floor.

Sajin: "Kenpachi, that's what… Tousen was right that guy is a monster."

Yoruichi: "But how? Didn't Tousen use his Bankai?"

Sajin: "Yes but some how Kenpachi over powered his Bankia…Can you help him Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi: "Yes. Before we all left this place me and Tousen perfected a healing technique."

Yoruichi placed her hands over Tousen's chest.

Yoruichi: "Healing way #59 White Light Healing."

White light swirled into disk-like shape between her hands and his chest and began spreading over his wounds healing them. After a few minutes the fatal wounds were healed and the minor ones were bandaged. Yoruichi and Sajin walked outside to talk on the porch while Tousen rested inside.

Sajin: "I should have entered his Bankai with him."

Yoruichi: "It wouldn't have helped…Every thing inside his Bankai losses all senses except that of touch unless they are touching his zanpakuto…He's lucky Zaraki didn't kill him."

Sajin: "I know. It's just the only time I can remember him being this badly hurt is when he fought that rough hollow by himself all those years ago."

Yoruichi: 'Yes and the last time I was badly shaken.' "I remember that. Let's hope he doesn't catch a fever like last time."

Sajin: "Yes. Yoruichi…You must be badly shaken by this."

Yoruichi: 'Never could fool old fox nose.' "Yes, but I don't know why I feel this way…I mean I've seen him injured before-"

Sajin: "This was different… It was as if Kenpachi was set on overpowering his Bankai…Almost as if Kenpachi wasn't acting as him self… Tousen could barely move after his Bankai broke…If I hadn't been there he would surely have been killed."

Yoruichi: "Wha-What?!"

Sajin: "Yes that's why I'm not wearing my helmet. Kenpachi Broke it."

Yoruichi: "I…I owe you one Komamura."

Sajin: "Then tell me Yoruichi. Did you two have any relation beyond friendship?"

Yoruichi[Starts to Blush "Well… I did feel a little more close to Kaname."

Sajin: "Really. Soi and I figured you might've had a crush on him." [Yoruichi's Blush deepens "Why do you think we'd always leave you two alone together?"

Yoruichi thought she hid her feelings for Tousen well enough they hadn't caught on. Then again Soi and Sajin would leave them alone together most often.

Sajin: "Tell me one more thing Yoruichi and you'll owe me nothing… Do you love Tousen?"

Yoruichi[Looks Down and in a quiet voice "Yes." [Looks Sajin in The eye "I do… Very much"

Before Sajin had a chance to say anything else they heard Tousen's door slide open. However, before Sajin or Yoruichi could react…

Tousen: "Nake Suzumushi."

…and were knocked out. Tousen then turned and began to run deeper into the woods. There were so many thoughts running through his head he could bearly think straight. After awhile of running he finally stopped to rest at a near by spring. As he sat under a bansi tree close to the water he felt a sudden wave of sleepiness him. It didn't take long before he was in a restful sleep.

Meanwhile (Hideout)

After a while Sajin and Yoruichi begin to wake up.

Yoruichi: "What was that?"

Sajin: "Nake Suzumushi is an ability that knocks enemies out." [Takes a Few sniffs of the air "Yoruichi, Tousen has left!"

Before she could react a hell butterfly fluttered in and landed on Sajin's shoulder. It began to broad cast a warning from the central office.

Hell Butterfly: "Attention all shinigami in range of this message, unknown rough hallows have been spotted in the general area. Be on guard, side reports of Aizen's forces moving in the woods have also come in. General Yamamoto advises extreme caution in dealing with these forces. That is all."

As the butterfly fluttered out Yoruichi turned to Sajin with a horrified look on her face.

Yoruichi: "We have to find him Sajin."

Sajin: "Of course we do, he's injured, out there alone… Wait, does something about this seem odd to you?"

Yoruichi: "What do you mean?"

Sajin: "Tousen told me before Aizen left Soul Society he offered him a position in his army. Tousen declined of course, which seemed to tick Aizen off a little. Now a few days latter Kenpachi is forced under hypnosis and almost kills Tousen. Now rough hollows believed to be in his general area…Do you see the connection?"

Yoruichi: "How can I not. Apparently Aizen needed Tousen for some reason. I wonder why."

Sajin: "I don't know either but we still need to find him…Let's go."

Yoruichi: "How are we going to find him? I can hardly feel his pressure."

Sajin: "I've been friends with Tousen for a very long time and for someone like me who gets keened to certain scents, tend to use that to keep track of their friends."

Yoruichi: "So you can smell where he is even from far distances?"

Sajin: "Basically."

Yoruichi: "Alright then I'll follow your lead. Let's go."

Meanwhile (at the spring)

While Tousen slept under the bansi tree something evil was lurking near by. Slowly, a thick white fog creped from be hind the tree and settled heavily around him. A dark sinister woman stepped from behind the tree.

????: "You're much cuter than the lord described." [Evil lined voice

As he breathed in the fog thick air Tousen fell into an even deeper sleep. The fog was a sleeping drought. The woman kneeled beside him and gently lifted his face upward to get a better look.

????: "Hmm…So much cuter."

She hauled him up over her shoulder and began to flash step away. All the time smiling at her own success.


	3. III:Findings

Findings

_Meanwhile (Woods)_

Sajin and Yoruichi were heading toward the spring when suddenly Sajin stopped.

Sajin: "Something's wrong. Tousen's scent is moving again and at a high rate. Almost like flash step movements."

Yoruichi: "That would mean he's awake now right?"

Sajin: "I don't think so. His sprit reiatsu hasn't risen to match someone using flash steps. If anything it's lowered a bit more."

Yoruichi[a hint of alarm "He's not ding or anything lie that is he?"

Sajin: "No, by the smell of his scent I'd say he ran into a sleeping drought."

Yoruichi: "How can you tell?"

Sajin: "Like I said before I become keen to certain scents especially scents of my friends. Tousen's scent is slightly tainted by the smell of a sleeping drought. To make matters there's a spiritual pressure I've never felt before moving him."

Yoruichi: "So that would rule out Aizen right?"

Sajin: "Yes." [Sniffs the Air "We may have help soon."

_Meanwhile_

Soi was moving quickly through the woods looking for Yoruichi and Sajin. Her scout squads had brought her disturbing news of an obsidian tower that had rose in the wastelands. They also reported to have seen the ninth division captain being carried there by an unknown figure. What worried more was that Tousen didn't seem to be awear of what was happening. Having a feeling they would be looking for him, Soi was on her way to fill Yoruichi and Sajin in on what she knew. As she passed their hid out she remembered how they all met.

_Flashback_(Builds from Second Flash back)

They arrived at a house with a clearing near the back.

Tousen: "This way, they're in the back."

Soi was sitting under the shade of a tree while Yoruichi was drinking from the near by well. As Tousen and Sajin entered the clearing Tousen stopped and stared at Yoruichi. Her aura was so beautiful and lively to him he couldn't help but stare.

Sajin: "Tousen. Are you feeling al right? You look a little flushed.

Tousen[thinking quickly "Yes…I just added a few more class at the academy. It gets a little tiresome at times. I'm fine."

Soi looked toward the two new comers then toward Yoruichi.

Soi: "Hey Yoruichi…We have company."

Yoruichi turned from the well to look at the two intruders. Her eyes instantly locked on to Tousen. She started to blush when she realized she was checking him out. She quickly shifted her gaze to his companion and suddenly realized she had seen these two before.

Yoruichi: "It's okay…I've seen them a few times around the academy."

Soi relaxed back against the tree she was under and closed her eyes.

Soi: 'I wonder what's got her so flushed. The training exercises weren't that hard… Maybe it's that guy over there.' "Hey Yoruichi, why don't you go talk to them. Maybe even invite them to train with us some time."

Yoruichi: 'She would say something like that after seeing me blush.'

She starts to walk over to them.

Yoruichi: 'I didn't think the roomers were true. A blind shinigami and a fox shinigami in the thirteen divisions just sounded way too farfetched. One things for sure they're certainly not pushovers. Even their repressed spiritual pressures are crushing.' [Stopping in front of them "Hi, I'm Yoruichi and that's my friend Soi."

She held her hand out toward Tousen. He paused for a moment before he took her outstretched hand and shook it.

Tousen: "Nice to meet you. I'm Tousen." [Turning to Sajin "And this is my friend Sajin."

_End Flashback_

What ever this thin that had Tousen was planning it was made personal when it dragged him into it. She knew she had no hope of saving him her self, but she had a strong feeling Yoruichi and Sajin were already trying. That's why she was looking for them, so she could fill them in on what she knew. She only hoped Tousen would be alright until they could find him.

Soi: "Almost there."

_Meanwhile (At the spring)_

When Sajin and Yoruichi arrived at the spring they began to scout the area for clues to where Tousen may have been taken. Sajin took a few sniffs of the air.

Sajin: "He was defiantly here. It also smells like where he encountered the sleeping drought."

????: "Looks like you two are way ahead of me."

Sajin turned and smiled down apone Soi.

Sajin: "It figures you would come running if one of us was in trouble."

Soi: "Yes, I would. I have some information on where Tousen may be. Some of my scout squads that were patrolling the wastelands reported seeing a strange figure carrying him toward a recently risen obsidian tower in the wastelands."

While Sajin and Soi were talking Yoruichi was looking around for any physical clues. She slowly made her way over to the bansi tree Tousen fell asleep under. Something caught her eye that made her quicken her pace. As she reached the tree she kneeled next to the exact spot were he had layed. What she found shook her to the core.

Yoruichi: "Sajin, get over hear now!"

Sajin turned so quick it made Soi jump a little. He could see her kneeling by the bansi tree reaching for something. When she pulled the object into view he could swear his heart stopped for a moment. She held up Suzumushi, Tousen's zanpakuto. It became very obvious at that point that whatever had taken him wanted him defenseless.

Soi[Lets out a gasp "Is that…"

Sajin[In an uneasy voice "Yes. It's Suzumushi, Tousen's zanpakuto. It would seem the situation has worsened. Soi, Yoruichi it's time I told you two a secret about Tousen."

_Meanwhile (Obsidian tower)_

The mysterious womanly figure that grabbed Tousen sat on a throne like chair on the first floor of the tower.

????: "Cam."

A man steps out of the shadows to the left of the throne.

Cam: "Yes Princess Anna."

Anna: "Is our guest secured?"

Cam: "Yes princess."

Anna: "Good. The lord will be pleased." [Says as he's leaving "Oh and Cam set the traps. We'll have visitors soon."

Cam: "Yes princess."

Anna[Looking into an image portal set on Tousen 'The stage is set…soon.'

Through the image portal there is a dark room misted with a fading sleeping drought. In the middle light is shown Tousen who is bounded and suspended several feet above the floor by obsidian threads that seem to come from the very walls of the room.


	4. IV:Difference

_Difference/Danger_

Sajin: "Tousen is different from most shinigami."

Yoruichi: "In what ways?"

Sajin: "To put it simply his soul energies are expressed differently. The reason he trains so much is to control his sprit energy release, if he didn't a full uncontrolled energy release would destroy every thing around him. Before, when he fought Kenpachi, he couldn't move because he almost lost his grip on the power."

Soi: "What if he had lost his control over the power, Sajin?"

Sajin: "All of the Seireitei would have been incinerated."

Both Yoruichi and Soi's eyes went wide with surprise and shock.

Sajin: "Something was different about Kenpachi though. It was like he could feel the energy Tousen was trying to repress. Almost as if he wanted Tousen to lose control.

Yoruichi: "So it's a good guess that Aizen had nothing to do with this."

Sajin: "Possibly but I wouldn't put it past him. That stills leave a few questions like whose behind all this and what is their business in the Seireitei."

Soi[frustrated "We can figure that out after we rescue him."

Sajin: "She's right if they have any hostile plans in mind well want Tousen's help"

Yoruichi: "Okay then. Soi can you lead us to this obsidian tower?"

Soi: "You bet. Let's go get our friend."

_Meanwhile (Obsidian Tower)_

As Tousen drifted back to the land of awareness he could hardly move. His bindings were so tight he could hardly move. Then he sensed an evil presents.

Anna: "Glad to see you awake. Welcome to Kito Tower.

Tousen: "Why have I been brought hear? Are you working with Aizen? Did Aizen send you to kill me?"

Anna: Giggles "No, I don't even know an Aizen. We're not going to kill you. We're actually going to help awaken that power of yours." Tousen's eyes widen "Teal begin."

Crackling noise came from all around. The next thing Tousen knew, red and black energy shoots across his body causing extreme pain. It only took a few seconds before he was knocked out from the pain.

_Meanwhile (outside the tower)_

Soi led Sajin and Yoruichi straight to the tower. They now stood at the foot of the tower planning their next move.

Soi: "When these towers appear its bad news. There's either going to be loads of hallows, loads of guards, or possibly both."

Yoruichi: "Right. Let's get going then."

After what seemed like hours of trap dogging and hollow crushing the stopped in front of an eerie door. Sajin sniffs a few times.

Sajin: "Tousen is near." Turns and sniffs toward the door "In there. He's most defintly in there."

He tries to open the door. It doesn't move. He puts his full weight into it but it's still unmoving.

Soi: "Stand back..." Raises her hand to the door "I'll open it destructive force #48, exploding flame!"

Flames shoot from her hand. As soon as they make contact with the door it explodes inward. When the smoke cleared they could make out the out line of some one on the floor. As the three approached the unmoving figure they were horrified to see it was Tousen. His body was crumpled in a pool of blood that seemed to steadily be growing bigger. Yoruichi quickly went to his side while Soi and Sajin gave her some space. She noticed the slight smoke rising from his skin as she surveyed the damage that was done. It was pretty bad. Most of the wound from his earlier fight with Kenpachi were reopened and there now seemed to be rips in his skin that seemed to be caused by some sort of dark energy.

She let out a small gasp when she noticed he had stopped breathing. Carefully she lowered her head to his blood stained chest to listen for a heart best. Faintly she heard its steady rythm.

_Meanwhile (Tousen's Mind)_

_He stood on a cliff over looking an obsidian city. The sky was completely blackened out yet there was faint light. _

_????:"Come Tousen Kaname. Your origins lie here."_

_A dark and raspy voice spoke from behind him. Tousen spun around in alarm at the evil sound._

_Before him stood a shadow figure that looked to be about Kenpachi's size. Suddenly a second figure appeared next to the first._

_Second Figure: "Your origins lie in the Shadow Seireitei."_

_The second voice was gentler than the first but just as evil. Then a soft aired voice called out from a light that suddenly appeared in the sky._

_Sky voice: "Don't believe them Kaname. Go back to the world you belong to "_

With a flash of light he found him self drifting back to awareness and to Yoruichi's voice.

_Meanwhile (Kito Tower)_

Yoruichi was desperately trying to get Tousen to breathe again. Soi and Sajin could only look on with sorrow. After what seemed like hopeless minutes he finally began to breath. While he was painfully gasping for air Yoruichi grabbed his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

Tousen: Weakly "Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi: "I'm here Tousen and so are Sajin and Soi."

Tousen: "Good…I…"

He didn't finish the thought before he passed out from the pain.

Sajin: "Soi, Yoruichi we have a problem."

Soi: "Great what now?"

Sajin: "Hallows. A whole army of them! Looks like some one really doesn't want him to leave."

Soi: "Well there's no other way out and I don't plan on going down easy."

Sajin: "Me either."

Yoruichi: "Alright then, you two take point and I'll protect Tousen."

Soi: Right let's go Sajin."

Sajin: "I couldn't have wished for better friends."

As they took their stances they heard a cracking noise coming from up above them. With a loud bang the roof collapses in and standing before them was Kenpachi, Iba and Hisagi.

Kenpachi: "Just stand back and let us handle this."

About 30 minutes later they were all heading back to Soul Society. Yoruichi couldn't keep from glancing toward Tousen to make sure he was alright. She knew Sajin would be careful when carrying him back but that didn't stop her from worrying.

As soon as they approached the infirmary the doctors and healers quickly swarmed over to Tousen. They took him into an examination room and shut every body else out. No matter how much Soi and Sajin tried to convince Yoruichi to leave she refused until she seen Tousen was okay with her own eyes. So she sat by the door to his room and waited. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

About 30 minutes later Kenpachi comes walking by and decides to talk to her.

Kenpachi: "Hey, Yoruichi…wake up, I need to talk to you."

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes, and then glared at the person she saw.

Yoruichi: "What do you want Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi: "Well I squeezed some info out of one of the healers and she said that Tousen was in a fight before all of this…I was wondering if you knew who he fought with."

Yoruichi: Angry Face "Your kidding me right?!"

Kenpachi: "What the heck are-"

Before he could finish she drew back and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. Kenpachi began to rub away the pain in his jaw.

Kenpachi: "Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

Yoruichi: "You can't possibly have forgotten you almost killed him the other day!"

Kenpachi: "The only thing I remember from the other day was blacking out that morning! In fact I don't even remember leaving my room."

Yoruichi: Blank look "What?"

Kenpachi: "Yeah…Come to think of it I was apparently recovering in the infirmary until lieutenants Iba and Hisagi asked me to accompany them to search for their missing captains. Is he the one who managed to put me in the infirmary?" She nods her head "Must have been a close fight."

Yoruichi: "Yeah. Until you went all crazy and almost killed him."

Kenpachi: "He used his Bankia right?"

Yoruichi: "From what I heard yes."

Kenpachi: "He better not die then. I can't recall what it was like fighting him. Plus he's the only one who has managed to send me to the infirmary."

As Kenpachi walked away Yoruichi got to thinking.

Yoruichi: 'When Aizen uses his Bankai the person only remembers blacking out that day…but if Aizen was behind Tousen's fight with Kenpachi, who was behind the tower?'

She didn't have to much more time to think about it before the door she'd been sleeping by slid open. Yoruichi was surprised to see Tousen already up and walking. She took notice in how most of his upper body was now covered in bandages.

Yoruichi: "Kaname."

Tousen: "Shihouin."

He nodded in her direction and turned to leave. He didn't get far before she reached out, grabbed his elbow and turned him around. She didn't miss the flinch of pain that he gave off from the contact. Once she turned him around to face her she quickly withdrew her hand.

Yoruichi: "Sorry…I…You were trying to say something back in the tower. What was it?"

Tousen: "I…nothing" Looks away "Thanks for coming after me I have to go. Give my thanks to Soi and Sajin."

Yoruichi: "Okay…Be careful, there're still rough hollows running around."

Tousen: "If I'm in trouble you'll be the first to know."

He continues to walk away. When he reaches the en of the hallway she yells to ask…

Yoruichi: "Oh, Hey where are you going?"

Tousen: Yells back "To the Blossom Fields."


	5. Details to read

Thinking about picking this store back up but I need some feed back, so review the store and feel free to make suggestions

**Thinking about picking this store back up but I need some feed back, so review the store and feel free to make suggestions. **


End file.
